Oath to never let go
by OneOfTwoHearts
Summary: CLACE LEMON. Clary is showering when Jace gets home CoLS.


Clary had always thought of Simon as a brother, he was a better, more kind and thoughtful brother then her current sibling hellhound that is Sebastian. When Jace was 'apparently' her brother, It didn't feel right. Jace. Where was Jace? He had been gone for a while. The inevitable ache of her heart clenched every morning she got up and he wasn't there. She was in that horrible crappy mood when you want to sit with a colossal tub of ben and jerries ice cream and totally pig out watching teen romance movies. She couldn't do that. Isabelle wouldn't let her.

Isabelle had taken up the job of her trainer in Jace's absence. It had been fun, but it wasn't the same. Everyday, the same thing, train for about three hours, the awkward boy talk, then studying a multitude of things like languages, runes, techniques for fighting and the codex.

Everyday she'd sit, with her knees tucked towards her stomach, the codex resting on top of them, reading the notes her, Simon and Jace wrote.

Her finger lingered over a line jace wrote. 'I wrote a thing, but it was inappropriate for the textbook, so I rubbed it out.' she chuckled almost silently to herself, then left to go to bed.

Months later.

Clary hated the apartment, Sebastian' s constant grinning, the clothes that made her feel like a drunk streetwalker doing the walk of shame, and Jace, who wasn't her Jace. She spent her days studying, she couldnt train anymore due to Jace and Sebastian's little errands. She must have been studying for hours and she grew tired, every movement made her bones rust with the infiltrating ache of Jaces absence. She knew she'd see him again, but she was too tired to wait.

She slowly stooped to Jaces room, where she plucked out one of his tops from his drawers and slowly walked into the bathroom. She pulled the curtain across and turned on the water, she let it run so the heat would pick up. She folded the top and put it on a box, took of her clothes and lay the on the floor.

The water was cool, warming up, refreshing and soft. The droplets trickled down her body, inflicting a warmth illusion sensation over her nerves. The moisture in her hair soaked her face, plastering strands of hair to her. At that second she heard the bedroom door open, the the bathroom door.

"Jace?" clary asked, she was standing there, vulnerable.

"Yeah? Clary is that" she peered beyond the curtain, her little head sticking out at the side. Her hair had darkend under the water. He went white as a bone. She, to him, was beautiful. The meer thought of her naked sent shudders down him, like any other 16 year old boy. "You?" He finished.

Blood was all over him, a little spluttered on his chest, some streaks down his perfect facial statements.

"Who else would it be?"

"Colonial mustard?"

She giggled, glaring at him.

"I think you need the shower more than me." She smiled, retrieving a towel to find that here is none.

Awkward.

Still hiding behind the curtain. "No, you carry on." He said.

A thought. A little dirty innocent thought poped into her red head. We could share the shower. Immediately she blushed. Was it so outrageous? Maybe he was thinking the same thing. They were young, both In need of a shower, both in the same place. What was wrong with her brain? If he asked, she would oblige.

He was still there. Something was irritating him.

"What's wrong?" She said. Her voice quaked. The shower was off, she grabbed the top lightly and tugged it on. She imurged from the shower.

The top was light blue, came up to her mid thigh, her wet hair readched the part of her spine where if she was an angel wings would grow and her eyes where clouded green. Jace had wiped the blood of him with a wet rag, his hair touseld with sweat. His eyes more dark than she had ever seen.

He exhaled, had he known he was holding his breath? For a second they stood, before he took a step and was infront of her.

His lips brushed over hers for a second, the cooling from the shower was greeted by the staggering heat of his feverish skin. His arm snaked round her waist, pulling her cloer, she almost fell against him. She was so short. He ducked down and both arms where on her bare thigh. He lifted her up, her legs wrapped around his waist, locking at the back by her ankles. She bit lightly at his lip, wanting more.

Clary had never felt lust like this before, this strong, even with jace. His arm lurked up her thigh, gliding the hem of his top on her up her thigh. Her hands clawed at his bare back. Pleased when he savagely groaned.

After a few steps they where in the room. The bedroom. Jace hadn't made it to the bed, he fell backwards onto the floor. The two of them, hands on her, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. She grinded closer to him. And whispered seductively against his ear. "This is your shirt, you can do what you want with it." And bit her lip afterwards. He smiled against her collarbone. Kissing, licking, sucking and nibbling at her neck. She muffeled a moan, somehow, embarrassed to be pleasured.

Be stood up, pulling her up with him. She walked over to the bed, he followed like a lost puppy. HIs hand intertwined in her hair, and vice versa. She was pulling hard enough it must of hurt. His hand that was free ran down her body, she gased when he traced the curve of her breasts. Clary grew insecure for a second, she was flat chested, covered in freckles and scratches. Their eyes met, and hold, for a few seconds. His hands rode up the top as their lips met. Again. Her legs where showing and so was her waist. His hands curved there. They were shaking.

She arched her back so he could get he top off easily, her legs re-linked round his waist, pushing his jeans down, they glided down, pulling his boxers down with them. He was naked.

For the first time ever, that she had seen, he blushed. And bowed his head down, and trailed some butterfly kissed from her stomach to her neck, pulling the top up as he did. After that she two naked, the clothes casually tossed to the ground, them two in a mess of limbs.

He looked at her. Not at her body, her. He knew this was her first time, she couldnt speak, his erection slowly rubbed against her everytime his breathing hitched. She nodded and the they where one.

It didn't hurt. It felt strange, as if a missing part of her had been recovered. She gasped. His head drooped over her as she moved to grind her waist against his. They moved as one, her fingers pulled down his back, nails digging, she thought he'd bleed.

She moaned, the smallest most perfect noise he had ever heard. She kissed whatever she could reach, shoulder, arm, neck, cheek. the star mark on his shoulder, runes that plastered his body.

For hours the pleasure continued, moving, sitting up, swapping places, feathers from the pillows scattered the bed she was dangling of the edge.

"Jace." She muttered his name. He mumbled something back, she could make it out. Something like : I love you.

Time froze that moment. Everything seemed bright and enchanting.

"JACE!" She cried as she buked her hips and cummed he shudded and exploded a second after.

They slept, their legs scissoring, arms holding the other close, as if it was an oath to make, to never let go.


End file.
